Fanon:Scott's biographical timeline
Here follows a timeline of suggested vital statistics and key events for the RP expanded universe, assuming the period of portrayal is contemporaneous to the time of release. Diamonds (♦) indicate reference to known fanworks. 1920s Many parents of the adults in the series are born during this decade and the next. 1930s *1933: Merv Stimpleton is born. :Merv makes occasional reference to his service in the Korea conflict. Many men who fought there were born around this time. *Mid 1930s: The bearded man could have been born around this time. *1937-07-07: World War II starts in Asia. *1939: Earliest possible year for Tice Ryan to have been born. *1939-9-1: World War II starts in Europe. 1940s *1941-12-8: America's entry into the war. *1944-6-6: The Allies lauch the largest water born invasion in history. *1945-4-16: "Trinity" the worlds first nuclear weapon is detonated in the New Mexico desert. *1945-6-25 ~ 1945-09-02: The United Nations is established, WWII ends in an Allied victory. *1947: The Cold War begins. *1949-8-29: "RDS-1" the first Soviet nuclear test in the Kazakh desert. It's likely many other unknown parents and characters in the series are born during this decade and the next two. 1950s *1950-06-25 ~ 1953-07-27: The Korean War; an Armistice is signed to end hostilities, but not the war. *Mid to late 1950s: Merv marries Violet. *1957: Raymundo Rocket is born. *1959: Tito Makani is born. *1959-09-26: American covert opeartions in the Vietnam begin. 1960s *1960: Danielle is born. *1961-1-20: John F. Kennedy is sworn in as president. *1963-10-16/28: The Cuban missile crisis. *1964: First large U.S. combat participation in the Vietnam War begins. *Mid 1960s: Conroy Blanc is born. *Mid to late 1960s: Noelani Makani is born. *1968-2-30: Battle of Hue - U.S. Marines engage in heavy fighting. *1968-5-12: Tony Hawk is born in Carlsbad, California to Frank and Nancy Hawk. :Noelani may have been, been thought, or thought herself too young to marry in the mid to late 1980s when she and Ray met the first time. :Many baby boomers begin having children in this decade, and some over the next three decades. 1970s *Probable 1970s: Raoul Rodriguez marries Sandy. *Mid to late 1970s: Chester McGill wins Prince Waikikamukau competition by cheating; the victory rankles Raymundo for many years afterwards. *1975-04-30: Fall of Saigon. The Vietnam War ends when U.S. forces withdraw; a Communist take over of Vietnam ensures. *1977-1-20: Jimmy E. Carter is sworn in as president. *1978: Kanoa Surf with help from Jay Adams develop and market the "FlyAway" helmet, one of the first safety helmet lines developed specifically for skateboarding. Many units sold feature some color scheme variant of a v-shaped stripe pattern. :Otto was regularly depicted wearing a FlyAway helmet. *1979-12-24: The Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. 1980s *Early to mid 1980s: any children raised by Merv and Violet would probably have come of age, completed their education, and left home by this time *1981-1-20: Ronald Reagan is sworn in as president. *1983-10-25: "Operation Urgent Fury" - U.S. forces deploy to Grenada, to restore democracy on the island. *1985: ♦ Lou Crumpacker is born. *1986: ♦ Scott Sanchez is born. *1987: Raymundo and Danielle get married. *1988: Lars Rodriguez is born to Raul and Sandy Rodriguez. *Late 1980s ~ Early 1990s: Clio Rodriguez, Sherry, and Trish are born to their respective families. *1989-2-15: The Soviet Union withdraws from Afghanistan. *1989-1-20: George H.W. Bush is sworn in as president. *1989: Reggie Rocket is born; Trent is born. *1989-12-20: "Operation Just Cause" - U.S. forces deploy to Panama to bring Manuel Noriega to justice. Many children of baby boomers like Raymundo, are born between this decade and the next. 1990s *1990-1-31: Manuel Noriega surrenders to U.S. forces; Operation Just Cause ends. *1990: Otto Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, and Sammy Dullard are born in different places and dates. *Early 1990s: Oliver van Rossum, Eddie Valentine and their contemporaries are born. *1990-08-02 ~ 1991-02-28: The Gulf War - Iraq invades Kuwait, U.S. forces deploy to the Persian Gulf, Iraq is defeated. *1991-12-26: The U.S.S.R. disolves; the Cold War ends. *1992-12-9: "Operation Restore Hope" - The U.S. intervention in Somalia begins. *1992: ♦ Roderick Vandenack is born. *1993-1-20: Bill Clinton is sworn in as president. *1993-10-3/4: The "Battle of Mogadishu" - U.S. Army Rangers launch a raid on a hotel in central Mogadishu. *1994: Danielle passes away. *1994: MacKenzie Benders is born. *1995: Gung-Ho Gopher may have started on marketwide television channels. *1997: Doug Dullard and Paula Dullard separate. *1999: Paula and Sammy move onto Ozone Street, having arrived from Kansas. 2000s *Circa 2000: Founding and opening of Madtown Skatepark. *2001-1-20: George W. Bush is sworn in as president. *2001: ♦ Events of fan story A close call. The Rocket Power gang meet Roderick Vandenack. *2001-10-7: U.S. and coalition invasion of Afghanistan starts. *2002: Events of Race Across New Zealand. *2002: Events of Reggie's Big (Beach) Break. *2003: Events of Island of the Menehune. :Although the episode was released the following year, its copyright bears this date. *2004: Events of The Big Day; Raymundo and Noelani get married, the last events accounted for in series canon. *2004: Reggie and Sam enter high school. *2005: Otto and Twister enter high school. *2009-1-20: Barrack H. Obama is sworn in as president. *2009: Mackenzi enters high school. Conjectured or predicted events *Lars pursues a career in visual arts or hockey. *2007: Reggie and Sam graduate high school and matriculate to university; Reggie into a letters or humanities major (most likely journalism), Sam may pursue a carrer in physics or technology. *2008-2009: This point in time sees Otto and Twister graduating high school; Otto's further education going to business, maybe health and fitness (even chiropractic!), Twister's staying involved with visual arts. *2010 and beyond: The surely warm welcomed and periodic reunions of the kids for some rad adventures! say a climb of Everest, the Matterhorn, a dive on the Lusitania, involvement with some emergency relief project, etc. 2010s * ♦ Many fanfics dealing with the foursomes' events in or post-collegiate life are set in this and later periods. (for example, one or more of the four friends would choose to return to Ocean Shores and become park manager of Madtown, as Conroy gets older). * 2012: Sees Mackenzi graduating high school. (pending her behavioral issues didn't get her expelled). Distant future *Circa 2500: Time capsule installed at Rocket Beach scheduled to be opened; dream sequences in Welcome to OttoWorld are set in this period. Category:Fan theory Category:Chronologies